Unwanted Relationship
by vphunter
Summary: Due to unexpected events Ichigo has become an outsider and hated by those around him, until a blue hair new student shows up and changes his life for the good or does he make things more complicated. GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unwanted Relationship

Summary: Due to unexpected events ichigo has become an outsider and hate by those around until a blue hair new student shows up and changes his life for the good or does he make things more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach if I did I wouldn't be writing random fan fictions about bleach characters.

Authors Note: Because I decided to be an a**h*** I didn't write a new chapter for my other story's (you got to wait until I find my muse). So I decide to start a new story I hope you like it, it took hours to write. I put my life on hold (sighs deeply).

**Anyway please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: __**Super Human**_** Bate ReaderBlack Sun upon an Icy Sky** _( thanks again:) )_

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Ichigo's POV

"We need to speak to you. Follow us," a blonde, exotic-looking chick said with an annoyed look on her face. I followed her – and don't ask me why. I guess I found it amusing, and for once girls were finally paying attention to me. I'm not the most popular guy in school, okay, so I'm a loner with very few friends. It's not my fault. I wasn't always an outsider looking in but, let's just say, due to unexpected events my popularity has diminished.

"Ichigo!" They all scream at once. Man, chicks can be scary.

"Stop following Grimmjow around, you orange-haired freak!" The small brunette screamed at me followed by harmonized yelling all at once, it's happening again and I froze, as I remembered why I was hated.

Two year ago a very popular teacher confessed his undying love for me.

It was weird and I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't return his feelings and he said "_my very existence was that of a tease that you made man develop strange feelings"_. I told him he didn't make sense and that I was boy. I just thought it was disgusting and I told him off.

I guess some guys don't understand 'no' means no. He attacked me from behind but I managed to get him off of me. Yet the damage was done and I threatened to tell the others. I didn't know that my actions would cause him to act so irrational. That night he confessed to his wife that he was in love with a student, male student at that, and killed himself.

He had left a letter.

"_I cannot live with myself if the one I love can't love me back"_

His wife saw my picture at his side and came to the school and accused me of seducing her husband and that I broke up their family. Some of the students that idolized him and looked up to him heard what she said and before I knew it rumors about me and sensei started and I was hated, teased, bullied and sometimes I was attacked.

It's funny how people can overlook the fact he attacked me in a fit of lust and almost rapped me – some people put the blame on me and said I was asking for it. I was called slut and other names that I prefer not to repeat.

Sometimes there would be notes left in my desk and locker asking why it couldn't have been me.

And I started to hate myself. I kept asking myself why couldn't I return the feelings he had. Why did he have to fall in love with me. I started to try harder to make the friends I once had like me again but I was told off. I realized at that point that it was useless. I guess I'm to proud to try and kiss up to the student body.

I didn't care if I was liked or hated anymore and kept to myself and adapted to my new school life and got used to the whispers and constant teasing.

So what.

Screw them.

I stopped caring and just faded to the background and used my bad attitude to speak for itself. I stopped caring about how I looked so my hair grew long and shaggy and I started to wear my glasses again. No friends to impress did have some perks, I guess.

After a year people forgot I even existed and those that did and challenged me got their ass kicked. I was a little depressed and found it somewhat disheartening to be an outsider but I soon got over it and kept my face indifferent.

I started to enjoy the constant loneliness and I found being a loner fit my personality. As I watched all my classmates I resented to the fact that at one time I wanted to be liked by them and wanted to be friends with them. I became smug and looked down on everyone.

And you know what? I was happy to be alone and loved it when people ignored me in general.

But he had to show up and break down the walls I built. Ever since I met him my simple life has become upside down.

Why did he have to pay attention to me?

Why couldn't he just ignore me like everyone else?

Now my happy, lonely life is destroyed.

And all because of an unwanted confession.

To be continued*******


	2. Connection

Title: Unwanted Relationship

Summary: Due to unexpected events ichigo has become an outsider and hate by those around until a blue hair new student shows up and changes his life for the good or does he make things more complicated.

Author notes: Because I'm experimenting with different story telling techniques this story will be told only through Ichigo and Grimmjow point of view. I will be incorporating past and present. This is a very long fan fic most likely 40 – 50 chapters.

**Anyway please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: **Super Human**_**_ Bate Reader_ Warrior Nun**_( thanks again:) )_

Chapter 2: Connection

Grimmjow POV

It's been a couple of days now and Ichigo is still avoiding me and it's starting to get on my damn nerves. I went past his house this morning, but that psycho of a father said he left early. Yesterday when I had called his house, he had refused to come to the fucking phone.

I can't stand it anymore; I refuse to allow him to continue like nothing happened. I understand if he didn't hold the same fucking feeling as I, but the brats so easy to read. The chronic blushing and the shy glances in class are a dead giveaway. Just thinking about his childish way of handling this current situation is so annoying, I just want to grab him and knock some since in to that thick head of his.

As I walked into the classroom, I realized that Ichigo isn't in class; he really is going throw great lengths to avoid me.

"Does anyone know where Ichigo is?" I asked as I entered the classroom.

"Yeah, I saw him leave with that chick Loly and Harribel." Renji said as he was entering the classroom. I couldn't help but take a few steps back his morning breath should be labeled as a health hazard.

"Do you know which way they went?" I asked while holding my breath before he spoke again.

"Yeah, they were headed to the roof and some girls from class-B joined them."

As I stepped out on to the roof all I could hear was multiple girls yelling. "What the hell is going on up hear" I asked myself out loud.

Ichigo POV:

"Ichigo, didn't you hear us?" The blonde yelled as her frustration escalated. "Really, Ichigo, it didn't take you long at all to jump on the new guy's dick, don't you have any pride." Loly asked with a smirk. If she wasn't a chick I would strangle her for saying that.

"What is this all about?" I questioned

"Don't play dumb" the chick on standing left of Harribel yelled. "Because of you, Nel got rejected yesterday by Gimmjow and hasn't come to school today."

"What?" was all I could muster out. What does Grimmjow not returning her feelings have to do with me?

"Grimmjow said he couldn't return her feeling because he has someone else he likes and when she asks he looked in direction and smile while whispering your name!" Rangiku said while pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I can't stop someone from being attracted to me!"

Really Grimmjow can be such a fucking idiot. All I want to do is forget him.

"Don't act innocent when we all watch you flirt with him." Harribel said while rolling her eyes. At this point, I'm more than pissed just because our schools self-proclaimed princess got rejected, so they have an obligation to take it out on me.

"Look if you're so desperate to get Nel and Grimmjow together than talk to Grimmjow and leave me the fuck alone". I said now I more that pissed and as I tried to walk away Loly tried to attack me from behind but her hand was captured mid swing.

Grimmjow POV:

"Stop it, Loly" I said while glaring daggers at her. She froze as she realizes who was holding her arm.

"Gr-Grimmjow" some of the girls gasp, while at the same time trying to fight back their growing blush.

"Grimmjow, is it true what you told Nel about liking Ichigo?" this bitch just doesn't have any awareness to danger. She is truly testing my patience.

"Yeah, and what of it?" I said. It really isn't that big of a fucking deal, although Ichigo is the first guy I wanted to have a relationship with, it doesn't have anything to do with these outsiders.

"Bu-But Grimmjow, how could you choose that over Nel?" Harribel said while pointing at Ichigo, at this point I just want to bitch smack this dumb chick.

"I don't have to justify who I like to some stuck up bitches like you, now leave before I lose my temper!" as I glared at the group they all tensed up.

"I said, GO!" I yelled as I took my anger out on the poor wall next to the roof entrance, while adding another dent.

"Tch, whatever," Loly said as she was able to escape my grip while exiting the roof. "Let's go, I may choke on dust if I stay near Ichigo the fairy any longer." Rangiku said while giggling. I deal with them bitches later.

"Are you alright" I asked as I walked over to Ichigo. He just glance at me and turned his head a way as he whispered "yes".

"Are you sure?" I asked as I started to stroke his cheek tenderly. He glared at me for a second and said, "Yeah, I don't need you to come in and rescue me" as he smack my hand away.

"We need to talk." I grabbed his wrist as he walked away from me.

"Not now!" he yells.

"Then when?" I yelled as he froze in intimidation. Not wanting to scare him further, I lowered my voice. "Damn it…then when?"

"Give me some space." He said while sighing.

"Can we talk about this now?" I asked while gently letting his arm go.

Does he really believe that ignoring me will stop me from pursing him?

_Three days ago:_

"_Grimmjow, you been staring at me all day…what's up?" Ichigo asked as we were sitting on my sofa. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled. "I just was thinking and the thoughts that came to mind revolved around you." I said and he just laughed _

"_Grimm, the words thinking and thoughts are just too shocking when it comes from you" I felt a little insulted by that comment even though I knew he was joking. _

"_So I can't form thoughts, Ichi-chan, that hurts". I said with a fake frown. "Then if it hurts you that much than I take the part about thinking back but I just can't believe you can formulate thoughts". He said while grinning. "So what were you thinking about that caused you to stop paying attention in class that involved me?" He leans in close to me as we sat in my living room. _

_It took every bit of my being not to kiss him. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. "Of course, I do; you starred at me for damn near an hour, it was kind of creepy" he said while looking away as blush tinted his face. Damn, he could be so cute sometimes._

"_I was thinking about are friendship and other things". I said as I turned my head back to the television. "What other things?" he asked out of curiosity._

"_Do you want me to answer that?" I asked. "Duh, why do you think I'm asking" he said with a smirk. I leaned in closer "I want to be more than your friend, Ichigo; you have no idea of what you do to me". I said with a serious tone. _

"_What? Stop joking around, if you didn't want to tell me the truth you could of just said so." he said before I stopped him from turning his head away from me. "I mean it, being alone with you like this makes me want to touch you more," I said as are lips almost touch. "Stop saying weird things, Grimm," he said while blushing. "Look, I got to go." Then he ran out of my house before I could stop him._

Present

"We need to get to class and I think until things die down, we should stop hanging out together." Ichigo said as he exited the roof. All I could do was stand there.

"So this is how it is?" I said and he stopped. "What do you want from me? Grimm, to tell you I feel the same way as you? Well, I don't! So let's just forget it ever happened".

"What if I don't believe you? And don't ask me too"

To be continued*******


	3. Friendship

Title: Unwanted Relationship

Summary: Due to unexpected events Ichigo has become an outsider and hate by those around until a blue hair new student shows up and changes his life for the good or does he make things more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach if I did I Ichigo would blush every time a hot guy called him strawberry.

Authors Note: This Chapter introduces Three new characters Rukia(past relationship) Aizen and Shinji. Important there will be a lot of one side love for Ichigo starting with Aizen. Most likely 10 chapters exploiting this coupling (This is still Ichigo and Grimmjaw story) Aizen will add more drama to the mix. This story is 48 – 60 chapters long.

**Anyway please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: __**Super Human**_** Bate Reader Warrior Nun**_ (thanks again:) )_

Chapter 3: Friendship

Ichigo POV:

I sighed as he spoke those words, while hiding the shrive that ran down my spine. He's so thick headed, but he is right…I do hold some attraction to him but I refuse to admit it.

"You can't just keep avoiding me! "

"Ichi, damn it, what is with you?" Grimmjaw said while starring at me; I can see the hurt in his eyes. I can't show weakness, even if I feel the need to comfort him. I can't give them another reason to hate me, even if it means sacrificing a possible relationship with Grimm.

Sometimes I can be such a coward, Grimm, for the love of god, just move on already so I can be left alone.

"Ichigo!" I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name.

"You can't hide from this, you know; you want me just as much as I want you, so stop playing these childish head games" He said in frustration.

"What the hell do you mean by _"head games?" _I never gave you any bait to make you believe that I held any attraction to. I never flirted with you and I'm sure as hell didn't start playing head games!" At that claim, I became more than a little pissed off I never played with him.

"Oh, don't give me that bull shit, every chance you get, you still glance" Grimmjaw said with a grin. This asshole was right, I do stare at him a lot and blush when our eyes meet.

Before I could continue we both stopped as we heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Kurosaki and Jeagerjaques, get to class or I'm giving you one week suspension" the huge gym teacher said with a loop sided grin as he stepped foot on the roof pulling out a cigarette.

"Zaraki-sensei, we were just finishing up." I said as I walked away from Grimmjaw. "Ichigo, this isn't over?" Grimmjaw whispered to me. "Yes, the hell it is." and I walked through the double doors that marked the entrance to the roof.

The hallways were empty hall swipe was just about place in effect so most of the students were running to the nearest classroom to avoid suspension. At our school, hall swipe was placed in order to stop consistent skipping so if you got then I was automatic 5 day's suspension.

As I reached the door to my classroom, Grimmjaw was already beside me. This will only add more fuel to the fire if we enter together then the girls will think something happened.

"Are you two just going to stand here and block the door way or are you going to enter so I can start my lesson?" Aizen-sensei said while sighing.

"Yeah, Sensei, we were waiting to escort you in" Grimmjaw said as he grinned.

"Although I find sarcasm amusing," He said while glaring at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw stiffed a bit under his harsh gaze.

"I find it rather annoying." as he stated point blink, then his gaze soften as he looked at me.

" Ichigo, stay a moment" He said before we entered the classroom.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little tense lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking, Sensei." I said while smiling.

Aizen adjusted his glasses, and smirked at me.

"I'm here if you need anyone to talk to." As he patted me on the head tenderly "Come to my office any time." I started to blush under his intense gaze.

"Ok..." I whispered while we entered the class and to took my seat.

"Alright, class, let's begin," Aizen-sensei said while handing out last week's test scores. Grimmjaw was glaring at me and then at Sensei.

As our eyes meet he gave me "what the hell was that about look" and I ignore him.

"Ichigo, what happen earlier?" the blond whispered to me. He's the one I always sit next to, and not to mention my only friend.

"I'll tell you about it after class, Shinji." I said and he just stared at me for a couple of moments and then responded.

"You better, the girls came back in and just sent glares my way." he said with that shit eating grin he always wear.

Shinji was almost just as hated as I was, not because he was gay but because he chose to befriend me when everyone else chose to treat me like shit. Truth be told I owe a lot to him he made the last two years bearable and I thank him for that.

_Two years ago eighth grade_

"_Fuck off, Ichigo, I can't be seen with you!" the short raven hair girl said while rolling her eyes at me. "It's your own fault for sleeping with Sensei!" she said. _

"_No, I didn't! 'm not gay!" I shouted back._

"_Does it matter?" she said while sighing "Even if that was true, it doesn't matter everyone thinks you did and I don't!" she yelled._

"_What! How can you think that? You're supposed to be my best friend, Rukia!" I looked up from the grass field we were standing in out back of the school._

"_Oh, come on, Ichigo, you had to have given Sensei some encouragement. He said he loved you and couldn't go on living without you, what the hell am I suppose to think?" Rukia said as her anger rises._

"_You're suppose to take my side, no matter what! He tried to rape me, do you understand? He was insane and attacked me!" I said while looking at the ground holding back my tears. Then I look up to her, even though the tears were about to fall out. "You're suppose to help me when I'm in need and comfort, I need you now and you were just going to abandon me? What type of person does that?" I shouted at her._

"_You're being unfair and you asking too much of me," she said while signing "Look, I think you should stay away from me…I don't need you bring me down with you." With that, Rukia just looked away, she couldn't even make eye contact with me. This bitch is such a coward._

"_So that's how it is? Five years of friendship thrown away cause you can't handle the teasing? Well, feel free to go, Ruki, I don't want your worthless friendship." I said as began to fall out. _

"_Ichi…" _

"_Just go away!" I yelled._

"_I'm sorry." Rukia said as she walked away. When she left, I heard someone behind me._

"_What a bitch."_

"_How long were you here?" I asked as he quickly removed the tears from his eyes _

"_Long enough to her that chick blow you off." He said while grinning _

"_Who the hell are you?" I asked. I can't believe this asshole eavesdropped on our conversation. _

"_Me, oh I'm Shinji, we have English class together" he said while still grinning._

To be continued*******


	4. Awkward Beginnings

Title: Unwanted Relationship

Summary: Due to unexpected events ichigo has become an outsider and hate by those around until a blue hair new student shows up and changes his life for the good or does he make things more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait I just started three new aizen and ichigo stories Accommodating Lover, Blood of an innocence and Sufferings Binding Chains. So if you want to read their out.

**Anyway please review; I do appreciate all feedback the good or the bad.**

**Beta Read By**_: __**Super Human**_** Beta Reader ****Kawaii-Berry**_ (and while I'm at it I'll thank all my beta readers without them there's a strong possibility you wouldn't understand my writing; thanks __Black Sun upon an Icy Sky, Warrior Nun and __TigerTearz)_

_Anyway here's chapter 4 (sorry for the wait__)_

_**Chapter 4: Awkward Beginnings **_

_**Past**_

**Third Person POV**

"_That's doesn't give you the right to be eavesdropping on others conversation" Ichigo said with annoyance coating his voice._

"_I guess not..." Shinji said with a grin, _this kid's so hot headed_. "But in my defense, you where talking very loud, I'm pretty sure everyone within a ten mile radius could hear you." Shinji said while counting down to when the orange–haired kid will lose his cool. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!

"_What the hell? Sorry if my loudness is demanding you to stop whatever you're doing to enjoy my ex-best friend tell me that she can't be seen with me because she can't handle the consent teasing!" Ichigo said as his face became bright red._

"_Yep that's pretty much it." Shinji said still standing in front "It was pretty interesting to watch, really." Shinji started to grin even harder "Better than any television soap operas especially the crying at the end, so much drama." Shinji sighs._

"_Can you do me a favor and fuck off already!" Ichigo said as he walked away._

"_Why? So you can cry some more?" Shinji asked mocking Ichigo, this just makes the orange head teen more upset._

"_Whatever are you going to keep following me?" _Really? This guy is so annoying and I've only know him for, literally, 10 minutes and he manages to piss me off more than Keigo does, and that saying a lot_._

"_Yeah, you're pretty interesting" Shinji said the last part underneath his breath._

"_Whatever; I'm leaving now so buzz off." Ichigo said as he walked back to the school building._

"_Hey wait!" Shinji called as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist._

"_What!" the orange head teen screamed at the blond._

"_Do you really want to go back in to the loins den?" Shinji asked, concern dripping from every word. "You're just going to be teased and tortured again." Shinji said as he looked away._

"_So what does my consent teasing have to do with you?" Ichigo asked, a frown settling on his face._

"_It's a distraction, I can't sleep properly in class" Shinji said with a smile._

"_Sorry for the distraction" Ichigo said under his breath._

"_Anyway I think you need a drink." Shinji grabs Ichigo hand before he can protest._

"_Wait a minute, I don't drink!" Ichigo said and Shinji just ignored him._

… … …

"_Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Ichigo sighed as he was dragged throughout Karakura town._

"_Hm, oh we're going to my house!" The blond smiled at the orange haired teen. "Lucky you, my parents are alcoholics so we got loads of liquor." Shinji laughs bitterly._

"_Here we are this is where you live?" Ichigo asked._

"_Yeah." Shinji simply said._

"_It looks a little run down, and I didn't even know there were homes located in this part of Karakura." Ichigo said as he gave the blond teen a worried look._

"_Sorry my dad isn't some rich doctor that can afford a large home in the rich district." the blond teen said as he dragged the orange haired boy into his home._

"_Well, have a seat." Shinji said as he moved all the old news papers so Ichigo could take a seat._

"_I may catch something." Ichigo said with a scowl on his face, really how someone can live in such a mess? There was trash from take out on the living room table and old news papers stacked next the love seat and holes in the walls. The kitchen sink was filled with dirty dishes and pots were stacked on top of each other. The kitten table was littered with old food containers and there was a very disturbing smell coming from somewhere. _Really how could someone call this place a home?_ The orange haired teen asked himself._

"_Alright, let's go to my room!" Shinji said as he held the bottle of vodka and orange juice in front of the other tee, while dangling two cups. _

"_Are those cups clean?" Ichigo asked, like hell he'll use any cup or dish that came out of that kitchen._

"_Yeah, anyway come on." The blond motioned for the other teen to follow. "Here we are." Shinji said as he open the door. Ichigo sighed in relief at least his room was clean._

"_Wait your pouring too much." Ichigo said as he grab the bottle of liquid sin._

"_Whatever, anyway here you go." Shinji passed Ichigo his cup._

_The orange haired teen almost chocked from the first sip "This is..." he coughed again, "...really strong."_

"_Not really" the blond teen said as he started taking shoots back to back._

_After a few minutes of awkward silence Shinji worked up the never to ask Ichigo the question that's been on his mind for the last couple of weeks._

"_So did you?" Shinji asked Ichigo._

"_What?" Ichigo asked in confusion._

"_Did you have an affair with that teacher that offed himself?" Shinji asked not caring if he was over stepping his boundaries._

"_I'm leaving." Ichigo said as he got up out of the seat that was next to the twin size bed._

"_Sorry, just thought I'd ask." Shinji said. "Don't leave, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." the blond said while sighing._

_Ichigo hesitates for a moment and then sat back down._

"_I didn't sleep with Urahara if that's what you're asking." Ichigo sighed._

**Present**

**Ichigo POV**

The bell rang, signaling the school day was over as I was pulled out of my thoughts. When I was packing up, Shinji sat in front of me.

"So what the hell happened?" Shinji asked bluntly. _He should learn to bite his tongue._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I sighed.

"Try me." Shinji pestered. _Dammit, this is going nowhere!_

"Grimmjow confessed his feelings for me and told Neliel." I sighed. Nel was one of the ones who didn't treat me like shit.

_This whole thing sucks._


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Authors Note:

Ok so I final figured out where I was going with this so I'll be rewriting this along with Accommodating lover, Unwanted relationship, His Sins, The discipline committee is out to get me**, **Operation Seduce Senei, and Distorted Fantasy. I'll be leaving the others up but they will all be on hold and I'll rewrite them as soon as I finish rewriting this. I'll mostly focus finishing Monster and Chains that Binds Us so that I can start completing most of my stories so that I can move on.

I 'll most likely take down these stories until I finish** Monster **and** Chains that Binds Us** and rewrite them before posting again. I haven't decided yet, I'll just post the first chapter of some of the stories I'm rewriting but they'll be on hold or if I feel like adding a new chapter then I'll post... who knows I'll post when i feel like it.

Sorry to all the readers. But now that I have a clear concept I think it'll be better to just start over.

I'll be posting the new Chapter of today Unwanted relationship or tomorrow I'll also be changing the name as while and the story line


End file.
